Field Trip
by Cuvea
Summary: Old feelings are gone, and Baralai gains new ones. These feelings are confusing, cause it's towards his best friend. What should he do ? When he and Paine are invited to a field trip, things happen. plz r&r! ; PxB, YxT, GxR, GxB
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** So yea, this is some story I just thought about.. If you read it, please review, then i'll update (;

* * *

I opened my eyes to another day. I had only been sleeping for just an half hour or so. Thoughts had kept me awake all night, just as they had did since.. I couldn't even remember when I had had a good whole night of sleep, and it was showing.

The red eyed beauty beside me slept calmly and, undisturbed by my glance at her pale body, not covered by the sheets. I could not deny that she was indescribably beautiful, and that I desired her even more for every day that passed by.. Yet it still felt so far away. I desired her, but yet I didn't.

It wasn't how it once were between us. Once my affection for her was overwhelming. I thought about her every minute of everyday, and I couldn't stay away from her for too long.

But now, all those feelings was just.. Gone. We hadn't made love, in two months, and I never complained. It was more her, who took the initiative, and every time I came up with all kinds of excuses. You could say that she started to get suspicious, but I always ensured her that my love for her was still undying and all that..

Though I didn't feel as I felt when we first met, I still wasn't ready to let the warrior go. I was confused. I couldn't right understand the thoughts that kept me up at night. And how I got them in the first place, I couldn't remember.

"Baralai?" a rusty voice said.

I had been staring at nothing in particular just thinking. I hadn't noticed that my beauty had awaked.

"Yes, my love?" I replied. I had a need to call her that every morning.

"You were staring." she said, and sat up in the bed, rubbing her ruby eyes.

She found me staring almost every morning. Our mornings was in fact pretty much the same, every morning.

I woke up before her. I started just staring at her, thinking. She awoke, I called her my love, she asked me if anything was wrong, usually I just replied that her beauty was overwhelming. But it was getting old. Soon I would not be able to lie to her any more. Soon I couldn't take these thoughts and feelings no more. Soon I couldn't keep them by myself. I had to tell somebody, get it off my chest.

I didn't really know what it was, but I hoped it was just some kind of phase.

"Yeah.. I guess I was," I just replied. Didn't have the creativity to come up with some clever phrase. Didn't want to anyway.

"Something's wrong Bare?" she asked. Her brows slightly lifted in a concerned but serious look. But it was gone the second later. She almost never used that nickname for me, so I knew I wouldn't get away with "You're beauty is just so overwhelming."

I didn't answer right away. I had to think it through. Was it a good idea to tell her about these feelings I had? Or was it a good idea, to lie to her, yet again?

"Bare.. You've seemed so distant lately. What is bugging you?" she asked. I loved that dark, slightly manly voice of hers. It was hard, but gentle.

When Paine confronted people with this kind of stuff, it was only people she cared a hell lot about.

I sighed. I couldn't tell her. At least not right now.

"Paine, my love.." I stopped. I felt a slight discomfort in my stomach, when I said it.

I shook my head, slowly. Looking at her.

"No nothing's wrong. I'm just fine. Just a bit tired," I then said. Well, the last thing was true.

She didn't say anything else. She let it go, knowing that I was lying, but also knowing that I wouldn't tell her right now.

She looked away from me, stretched her body, and got out of bed. I looked at her slender body, as she walked out of the room, to take the daily morning bath.

I sighed for the second time, got out of bed, and walked over to the window, pulled away the curtains, and watched as the morning sun filled the room.

The streets of Bevelle was already crowded. I stood there, just looking at the people, who had no concerns now.

I was disturbed, when I heard the phone ringing. I turned and looked at it, not going to answer it. Just focused my eyes on the city again.

The phone kept ringing, and soon Paine came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel. Her hair was wet and dripping. She looked at me once, before answering the phone.

"Hello?" she answered it, and walked out in the bathroom again.

I didn't move from my spot, until she came out again.

"That was Gippal," she said, and put the phone back on the table.

As I heard his name, all my other thoughts disappeared. Gippal. My best friend.

"So what did he want?" I asked, not sounding too curious.

"He and Rikku and, Yunna and Tidus, invited us on a field trip," she answered. A field trip. This wasn't something Paine usually wanted to do, so I quickly said that that was a great idea and that we should go.

She didn't look too excited, but my puppy eyes should convince her to go.

"Alright then. But we're not staying for that long!" she stated.

Maybe I didn't need that long anyway. This was maybe my chance to come out with my feelings and my thoughts. I was starting to think that it was necessary.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know ! (;


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's_ _2nd chapter ! .. I hope you like it, and if you do be sure to leave a review :)_

Our stuff was packed, and we were ready to go. The field trip was in the woods of Besaid. I had a weird feeling in my stomach about this. Maybe it was the thought of seeing Gippal again.. I guess you could say I.. Missed him?

Well, we were best friends after all, and we haven't visited each other for a while now.

Then there was the thought of talking about this with him. My feelings. The thoughts I had been having. I seemed a bit scary.. And I had no idea what to say, what to do, how he would react. I mean.. he was with Rikku, and he was straight.

But maybe he wasn't 100 percent straight? And was I gay? I had only been with women, never men! And I had never had these kind of feelings towards another male.

It was all too much.

I shook my head, and eagerly tried to think about something else then Gippal.

Paine.

My sweet, sweet, beautiful love.

Hmm.. I had to stop lying to myself, as well as her. I didn't love her. When was I going to face it completely? When was I going to stop fooling her? Filling her with lies? I didn't know.

"Baralai?" I heard Paine's voice, shouting my name, then the sound of footsteps down the stairs. I turned around and saw her on the stairs. Beautiful as always.

"You're ready to go? Cause let's get it over with," she said in a monotonous voice, and grabbed her suitcase.

I nodded and grabbed my own suitcase. Then we left the apartment, and headed for the Celsius. We were probably the last to get on board, since Rikku and Gippal practically lived on the Celsius, and Yuna and Tidus was nearby.

Paine and I got to the Celsius, and got a warm welcome from the others. Rikku ran over to Paine and gave her a big hug. I grinned a little at the sight of Paine, trying to get Rikku to let go of her, before Yuna could give her a welcome, and a long-time-no-see, hug.

"Ey! What up Lai? It's been too long eh?" I heard a familiar voice say. That voice.

I looked away from the girls, and turned to look into the eye of Gippal. Beside him stood Tidus. But I really didn't notice him, only waved at him, before Tidus walked over to the girls.

I smiled at the sight of Gippal, and gave him a hug. Just a quick peck on the back of course. But it was still a hug, and it was still Gippal, the blonde haired Al Bhed.

"So how you've been Lai?" Gippal asked laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Pretty good. What about you Gip?" I asked, and kept smiling. We all walked inside the Celsius as it was about to be air bourn. Gippal and I sat down some random place.

"Lai! Good to see you!" Rikku shouted from another place in the room. I lifted my hand, and smiled at her, and then looked at Gippal again.

"It's been good! Y'know, we've had a lot to do so, yea!" Gippal answered my question, with eagerness. "It's good to see you," he added.

That little sentence warmed my heart. Maybe it wasn't anything unusual, but it was Gippal who said it.

I just smiled at my blonde friends kind, smiling face.

"So how's you and Paine?" Gippal then asked. I was hoping I wasn't asked that.

"Well.. We're just fine," I answered, hoping he didn't expect some detailed answer. But he didn't, he just nodded. "What about you and Rikku?" I asked just to ask, cause I really didn't want to know.

"Supreme! We're better then we've ever been," Gippal said, smiling, looking over at Rikku for a brief second. My stomach turned, when he said it. I didn't know why, but it felt hurtful. I stopped smiling, and looked down. Which I shouldn't have done!

"Lai?" his voice now sounded slightly concerned. "Something's up with you and Paine or something?" he continued, placing his hand on my shoulder again. It felt comforting with his hand laying there.

I looked up again, trying to smile.

"No nothing. It's just fine between us," I tried to ensure him. He had always been such a good friend. He had always helped me through things that I couldn't handle myself.

That was just how Gippal was. Sure he was little cocky sometimes, and quite the ladies man, but he also had another side to him, which only made him even more attractive!

_Jeez, Baralai. _

Gippal smiled at me, believing my words. "So! A field trip huh? Who came up with that idea?" I asked, getting away from the subject, me and Paine.

"Guess one time. Rikku of course!" Gippal said, grinning.

"Of course. Who else?" I replied, also grinning. His laughing was contagious.

"Heeey, someone mentioned my name!" Rikku said, as she heard it, and walked over to the place me and Gippal was sitting. She stood behind Gippal, placing her hands around his neck.

"What did I do?" she asked, smiling. As she almost always was.

"Oh I was just telling Baralai about your brilliant idea of going on this field trip," Gippal replied, and took her arms in his hands.

"Ya huh, it was a great idea wasn't it? A great way to catch up, don't you think Lai?" she asked, and looked at me. I just nodded. Wasn't, really in the mood to talk to her that much. Didn't know why. She hadn't done anything wrong. It was just her, and her.. Bubbly personality!

"Well, we land in Besaid, any time now, so prepare, for some fun!" she giggled, and kissed Gippal before she went back from where she came from.

Once again, I felt a weird ache in my stomach, when I saw it. I chose not to think about it. Soon we arrived at the spot, where we would raise our tents, and I tried not thinking about Gippal, for an exchange. As hard as it was.

-

-

"Isn't this the cutest little spot ever?" Rikku asked as we stood in the forest. We had just been dropped off of the Celsius, and followed Rikku to the spot that she had found. It was a little cleared spot in the middle of the woods. Nearby there was a small fountain and a small lake. Yea, it was actually a good spot. So Rikku finally achieved, making a good decision.

None of us answered, only nodded. Then we decided to start raising our three tents, and just settle in, before the girls, maybe just Yuna and Rikku, would prepare dinner.

This little trip was going to be good, or it was what I hoped for! Letting someone go, and maybe get into the warmth of another.


End file.
